half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Judith Mossman
Doctor Judith Mossman is a scientist who plays an integral role in the Half-Life 2 series. She is a cunning and manipulative double agent, aiding both sides during the Uprising but eventually siding with the Resistance. Later on she discovered in an unknown Arctic location a secret and powerful project that could be used against the Combine, in a vanished ship named the Borealis. She is portrayed as a Caucasian woman in her forties. Biography Background Before the Black Mesa Incident, Mossman was a promising, up-and-coming research scientist. She applied for the same post as Gordon Freeman at Black Mesa, but lost out to Freeman's experience with the Leopold-Franzens-Universitat-Innsbruck teleportation experimentsAs said by Eli Vance in Black Mesa East. and Isaac Kleiner's personal recommendation.Letter to Gordon Freeman ("Re: Offer of Employment") from the instruction manual of the PlayStation 2 version of Half-Life. Years after the Combine invasion, Mossman became an important member of the Resistance base Black Mesa East, where she partnered with Eli Vance in making scientific advances to aid the Resistance war effort. Unbeknownst even to Alyx Vance, who disliked her, she also spied for the Combine, and reported directly to Dr. Wallace Breen. How and when she took on this role is not known, but Breen's impatience with her and his remark that the Combine "could have taken Mesa East at any time in the last ten years" suggests that she acted as a double agent for some time before Freeman's reappearance. She also leaked the secret of uni-dimensional teleportation to the Combine, a technology they had previously lacked. Appearances ''Half-Life 2 .]] Upon Gordon Freeman's arrival at Black Mesa East, Mossman took him down to Eli's lab. She also intended to deliver the Anticitizen directly to Breen, but the Combine had followed Freeman to the base and attacked ahead of her signal. They were able to capture Eli Vance; however, Freeman himself was able to escape in the ensuing chaos. Mossman is shown to be very unhappy with the Combine's treatment of Vance; Breen seems to have promised not to harm Vance when assaulting the Resistance position but without Freeman being present, Breen's patience wore thin, later telling Mossman that he did not feel bound to this agreement. .]] During Freeman and Alyx Vance's incursion into Nova Prospekt, they observed the transmission between Mossman and Breen revealing her duplicity. They successfully trapped Mossman in her engineering lab before confronting her with the evidence of her betrayal. Mossman, however, was unrepentant, saying that she only ever had Eli's best interests at heart, and believed that only by cooperating with the Combine could Eli's life be spared and his scientific aims be fully realized. During their escape from Nova Prospekt using the Combine's prototype teleport, Mossman distracted Alyx by introducing an error into the system and in that time rerouting her and Eli's destination to the Citadel, stating that this was "the only way". This left Freeman and Alyx in the lurch as the teleporter had a very long charging cycle before it could be reused. Only after an intense firefight with Combine troops were Gordon and Alyx able to use the teleporter to escape to Kleiner's Lab, their original destination. Mossman was present when Freeman finally reached Breen's office at the top of the Citadel, trapped in a Combine transport pod. She tells Freeman, somewhat regretfully: "Don't struggle, it's no use. Until you're where he wants you there's nothing you can do... I'm sorry, Gordon". After Dr. Breen announced his intention of sending the captured Eli and Alyx Vance to the Combine Overworld, Mossman sprang into action, threatening Breen with Alyx's Multitool, and sealing the main door to Breen's office. Revealing herself to Breen as a triple agent ("I'm doing what I could never do alone... I'm stopping you."), she attempted to free Gordon but was unable to stop Breen from escaping into the Dark Energy reactor after he obliterated most of the room with the overcharged Gravity Gun. She then stayed with Eli as Alyx and Gordon traveled onwards to confront Breen who was heading to the portal. Half-Life 2: Episode One Dr. Mossman, with Eli Vance, survived the teleporter explosion and escaped the Citadel through unknown means. She was tasked by Arne Magnusson to discover the Combine portal code, a vital piece of data needed to close off the impending Superportal the Combine deliberately set into being by destabilizing the Citadel Core. She succeeded in discovering this and transmitted the data in an encrypted video recording (which was intercepted by Combine agents). The transmission was discovered and then purloined by Alyx and Gordon during their attempt to stabilize the Citadel Core in ''Episode One; she is shown in an Arctic location, talking of a mysterious "project", but was forced to abruptly end her transmission when Combine forces discovered and attacked their base. ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two In ''Episode Two, Magnusson, Vance and Kleiner retrieved the Portal code from Gordon and Alyx and used it to close off the Superportal. They also played the message and were successful in decoding the rest of Mossman's message, discovering that the "project" is related to the mysterious Borealis, said to contain a secret so powerful that it could start a second Seven Hour War. At the end of the episode, Alyx and Gordon, believing that Mossman is still alive, equip a helicopter with the intention of heading north to search for her. Personality and skills Mossman has a friendly if cunning personality, tempered by a certain amount of arrogance. She does not get on well with Alyx Vance, due to what Mossman considers is Alyx's blasé attitude towards the Resistance's scientific equipment, and also possibly due to Mossman's attraction to Alyx's father, Eli. According to Alyx, Mossman, despite her overtly courteous manner towards the protagonist, nurses resentment against Gordon Freeman due to his appointment over her at Black Mesa; she believes that "it should have been her in the test chamber that day". Despite her cynical manipulations of all of these characters, however, she is apparently able to reconcile her differences to defeat the Combine. Mossman's double betrayal is open to interpretation and never fully explained during the course of the games. A likely explanation is that she had a change of heart in aiding the Combine after seeing Breen's callous treatment of Eli. However, it is also possible, particularly through her proclamation that taking Eli to Breen was "the only way", and her telling Gordon after his capture in the Citadel that until he is where Breen wants him, there is nothing he can do, that she planned the final confrontation in the Citadel from the beginning. Another theory, inferred from her conversations with Dr. Breen, is that she considered cooperation with the Combine as the only way to ensure Eli's safety; of course, this could also have been her way of throwing all parties off as to her intentions. Behind the scenes Originally, Judith Mossman was to be blond, and named Helena.Playable Half-Life 2 Beta files She was also to wear a purple coat and purple trousers.Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar''Playable Half-Life 2 Beta files Helena Mossman was to be the director of Kraken BaseShe refers to herself as "Kraken's director" in the playable Half-Life 2 Beta sound files. and was to be met at the start of the game, when Gordon was teleported from Kleiner's Lab to Kraken Base. Like in the retail version, the teleportation would fail and Gordon would instead go to Eli's lab, and reach Kraken Base much later in the game with Odell, after the Borealis chapter. Gallery File:Mossman first.png|Mossman's original model. File:Hair mask2.png|Hair texture for her original model. File:Face cylmap2.png|Face texture for her original model. File:Shirt moss.png|Shirt (front) texture for her original model. Trivia *In ''Half-Life 2, she wears a gold bracelet which reads "Progress". *In Half-Life 2: Episode One, she is seen wearing a winter coat and gloves above her original clothes, being in an Arctic location. This somehow restores her original purple outfit. *She is one of the few main characters who has never been in Black Mesa, as Gordon Freeman filled the position she wanted there. List of appearances *''Half-Life 2'' *''Half-Life 2: Raising the Bar'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' *''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' Notes and references Category:Resistance Members Category:Half-Life 2 Category:Half-Life 2: Episode One Category:Half-Life 2: Episode Two Category:Scientists Category:Allies Category:Enemies